Adversidad
by MarlaBarb'z
Summary: Pensamientos del líder Titán... ¿Cuántas cosas no han pasado hasta lo que se supone que es el final? Bien una pequeña parte desde el punto de vista de Robin.


Hola!, Pues esta no es la clase de historia con la que me gustaría comenzar, pero es la que me nació y me agrada en estos momentos además de que no sé, tuve esa chispa de inspiración que tenemos los escritores y pues, nació esta idea xD Espero y sea de su agrado y que la comprendan y que les pase lo que todo escritor desea, que se sientan un poco identificados. y aunque no sea su caso, que por lo menos algo les deje... Ya pues, aquí estoy, ya saben si quieren dejarme un review vale? Criticas constructivas espero, ya que pretendo mejorar, repito esta historia no fue del todo planeada, pero de los mejores accidentes se obtienen las mejores cosas...En fin, atto: Marla barb'z

* * *

"Adversidad"

-Robin…

-Starfire –dije con más duda que una simple respuesta.

-Deja de hablar…-pronunció.

Nos miramos un instante y nos besamos por primera vez. Nuestro primer beso formal, claro…

Podía sentir las miradas de los chicos, pero no me importaban, ni ellos ni la lluvia que ya había comenzado a presenciarse y golpeando sobre nuestros cuerpos. Oí decir algo de Cyborg como:

-Ya era hora.

Pero lo cierto es que Starfire y yo ya estábamos en otro lugar. Y nuestras miradas seguían visualizándose profundamente y es inexplicable lo que sentía. Calma, paz quizá. Pero todos esos sentimientos que había evitado eran más placenteros de los que imaginé, y me alegro.

Nos presentamos oficialmente como una pareja ante el pueblo japonés en la conmemoración a nuestro trabajo en la ciudad de Tokio. Tuve mis dudas respecto a aumentar el lazo entre Star y yo, pero se acabaron. Tenía miedo, claro. Pero ¿De qué? Pudo haber sido miedo al rechazo o que los villanos la lastimaran, cosa que siempre estará presente y que siempre la cuidaré no sólo de los villanos…

Regresamos a nuestro hogar en Jump City después de estar dos días más como verdaderos turistas, privilegiados claro por el gobierno de Tokio y sus habitantes. Pudimos ganar su respeto y admiración. (Obvio, salvamos su ciudad, ¿Quién no estaría agradecido?). Obsequios por todos lados y todas las atenciones que cualquiera quisiera obtener de un sitio desconocido, pero eso me daba igual. Paseaba por todos los lados a los que Starfire quisiera ir, pues los que yo quería visitar ya lo había hecho. Aún me daba un poco de celos y resentimiento la manera en que yo aprendí "Artes Marciales" pero nunca se me ocurrió aprender japonés y Starfire hizo "contacto labial" con un chico al cual odie internamente y ella se comunicaba con todos y lograba encontrar muy buenos lugares que visitar. Del resto del equipo no tenía ni la menor idea de su paradero, pero bueno sabían cuidarse solos.

Los Titanes del Este cuidaron bien la ciudad, o al menos la mitad que se encontraba en ella. Sonreí irónicamente cuando vi a los gemelos Más y Menos. Pobrecillos.

-Señor Petirrojo, ¿Por qué trae sujeta de la mano a la señorita Starfire?- dijo uno con su particular acento.

Repetí mi malévola sonrisa. Starfire se ruborizó y Beast Boy acompañado de Cyborg rieron.

-Creo que ya les ganaron el lugar chicos –dijo Cyborg, provocando curiosidad en los pequeños.

-Pero ¿Qué es eso a lo que se refiere, señor Cyborg? ¿Que pasa aquí?-dijo el otro pequeño.

-Chicos, Robin y yo somos novios. –dijo Starfire con sus mejillas marcadas en color carmesí.

-¿Qué?–gritaron los pequeños.-¿Cómo es posible, usted no puede señor Petirrojo?.

-Se ha robado nuestra mujer-chilló otro dramáticamente.

Todos nos encontrábamos atrapados en risas, incluyendo a Raven y Speedy.

-Así que, es cierto ¿Eh? –dijo Speedy.

Me limite a mirarlo para afirmarle.

-Toda América lo sabe. Los japoneses saben como hacer correr las noticias.

-¿A que te refieres, amigo Speedy? –dijo Star.

-Revistas, diarios, noticias. Están por todos lados. Vaya forma de expresarse.

No era del todo una idea agradable que todo el mundo estuviese enterado, pues muchos podrían sacar provecho de la situación y…

-Todo va a estar bien –dijo Starfire tranquilizándome, pues sabía que estaba pensando. Le sonreí. Ella se encontraba acariciando mi mejilla, me limite a aceptar la expresión.

-¡Hola! Seguimos aquí –dijo Beast Boy.

Starfire y yo nos miramos como muchas otras veces lo hemos hecho, pero ahora todo era distinto y parecía como si estar juntos fuera lo único importante y así lo era.

Han pasado muchas cosas que son largas para relatar. Muchos han querido aprovecharse de _lo nuestro _y hemos tenido peleas internas incluyendo con los otros titanes. No ha sido muy fácil, pero es sencillo cuando solo basta mirar sus ojos llenos de alegría y espíritu para seguir intentando. Jamás tuve otra relación como la que llevo con Starfire pues siempre estuve decidido y concentrado en ser una especie de máquina anti-crimen, quizá era mi manera de venganza hacia quienes nos lastimaron a mí y mi familia. Estar con Bru… Batman fue una experiencia que cambio bastante lo que pudo haber sido de mí. Tal vez hubiese terminado dando con trabajo social y una casa diferente cada año. Si bien la mansión Wayne fue mi hogar mucho tiempo, la compañía de Bruce y Alfred no eran del todo reconfortantes. Bruce era uno y Batman era otro personaje totalmente distinto. Frío y con un sentido desinhibido de hacer valer la justicia y ciertas obsesiones, pero seguía haciendo el bien, además de que me enseño un modo distinto al que pensé una vez en hacer las cosas. Pero Bruce era otra cosa. Era un millonario, dueño de una de las mas grandes empresas no solo del país, social y respetado por los medios y los ciudadanos, pero era una muy agradable persona, un alma caritativa que escondía un gran secreto tras esa mirada triste.

Si bien fui cuidado por Bruce que solo ha buscado lo mejor para mí y entrenado por Batman que desea que no solo haga el bien por mí, si no ayudar a la humanidad, pensamos muy diferente. Yo no quería ser Dick Grayson de día y Robin por la noche. Quería ser una sola persona con el mismo carácter todo el tiempo, aunque no sea el mismo con todas las personas pero no cambiar siempre de máscara. Porto un antifaz, pero es para proteger a Bruce Wayne y lo que el ha creado. Y Dick Grayson es mi nombre oficial aunque siempre seré Robin, pues he sido él desde hace muchos años y ser Dick Grayson quedó hace mucho tiempo en el olvido cuando murieron mis padres y terminé al lado de Bruce y todo lo que le sigue siendo su compañero. Fue por eso que decidí separarme, quería comenzar yo sólo y a mi manera. Pero no lo logre. Y me alegró, pues Starfire ha sido el accidente más agradable que me haya sucedido. Siempre tuve presente la idea de una vida normal que pude haber hecho al momento en que me aleje de Bruce, pero si lo hubiese hecho no hubiera vivido tantas cosas como ahora. Tengo un verdadero hogar, que nació gracias a ella y de la nada. Tengo muchos amigos verdaderos que son ahora mi familia, Cyborg al que considero un hermano aunque tengamos nuestras dificultades, pero como cualquier relación humana no siempre todo es perfecto, Beast Boy que al principio no me agradaba del todo ahora somos mejores amigos que antes y confiamos más en nosotros y nuestras rivalidades han sido superadas por la hermandad, Raven que con ella cree el lazo que decía tener con Star, ella sin duda es mi mejor amiga y tenemos una comprensión mutua por nuestro razonamiento y modo distinto y solitario de ser, aunque ambos cambiamos con el tiempo y con esta familia. Y a una _chica_ extraterrestre que no sólo por su procedencia, si no que en ningún lugar de la tierra podría encontrar a nadie parecido a ella, a la cual he llegado a querer más de lo que me permitía y pensaba, y una gran historia con ella y con todos y todo lo demás que implica ser un Titán. Todos somos jóvenes y aunque tenemos ideas muy diferentes todos tenemos la misma visión, cambiar al mundo. Pero seguimos siendo adolescentes y me alegra disfrutarlo más que nunca como jamás lo imagine. Creía que vida normal y héroe no podían juntarse, pero ahora veo que sí. Lo veo en mí y en todos mis compañeros, aunque fui el último en entenderlo y aceptarlo, espero poder mostrarle está vida a Bruce alguna vez y ayudarlo, enseñarle como muchos años antes el lo hizo conmigo. No es que el estuviera equivocado…

-¿En que piensas?-me dijo Starfire, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En ti…-dije mirándola, contemplando su belleza y al brillo de sus ojos- Y todo lo demás.

-¿Todo lo demás? –dijo confundida, con su cautivador tono de voz que tanto me reconfortaba.

-Si, todo lo que hemos pasado y como fue que todo llego a ser así-dije acariciando sus cabellos color rojo intenso que resultaban agradables al tacto y desprendían un olor embriagante pero propio y digno de ella.

_Llevábamos un rato sentados en una roca a las faldas de la torre T. Habíamos estado conversando de lo ocurrido con los demás titanes en nuestra comida en el parque y de cómo todos los niños y hasta adultos estaban curiosos con nuestra presencia y los invitamos a pasar un rato con nosotros y demás. _

_Después Starfire me dijo:_

_-¿Recuerdas…-asentí, sin saber su pregunta para darle a entender que la escuchaba- hace un año en…Tokio?_

_Sabía a que se refería y le sonreí asintiendo. _

_-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- Y la besé lentamente, después ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y dirigió su mirada hacía el oscuro océano. Las estrellas estaban presentes, siendo testigos de la historia de un par de titanes. La luna estaba maravillando a la ciudad con su esplendor y en la escena se lograban escuchar silencios placenteros…_

_Fue cuando me sumí en todo lo anterior. _

-Ha sido mucha…_historia.- _dijo mirándome con una pizca de felicidad palpable- ¿Verdad? Pero sabes, también me alegro que todo esto haya pasado. Haber caído en la Tierra es lo mejor que jamás me pudo haber ocurrido.

Me dio un corto y delicado beso para volver a su posición…

Batman no me enseño de manera inadecuada, simplemente yo tuve una visión muy _diferente _de la que el hubiera querido y pues, me tome las _cosas demasiado en serio_. Pero, al estar bajo el espacio abierto junto a la chica que amo me doy cuenta que debo dejar de analizar todo y solo vivir. Que no importa el pasado ni el futuro y que todo lo que hice y pensé quedo atrás, que no me preocupa si los villanos atacan o nos dañan, sabemos ahora arreglar y prevenir cualquier situación, pues somos ahora un equipo muy grande y mundial, sé que ninguno quiere cambiar lo que estamos viviendo y que todo puede cambiar en un instante pero no quiero pensar solo sentir y dejarme llevar por lo que sea que me tenga preparado el destino, ya no debo luchar contra él. Simplemente quiero disfrutar de la noche ya que estoy con la chica que _amo_ y nos esperan dentro de _nuestro hogar_ grandes amigos que jamás podrán borrarse de la historia… _Mi historia, que aún se encuentra en proceso._


End file.
